sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
BiOs
TableOfContents Category:Sasecurity Simple gateway question - no connectivity Thanks, Joe, but yes, I sure did :-(. I even bypassed the Linksys router and plugged the output of the cable modem into the laptop's eth0 and still it found no upstream connection. I think the root of the problem is that the laptop sees the Ethernet card as eth1, not eth0, and there's no way (that I know of) to tell MeshAP to use a different interface. No big deal though - I stole my wife's old laptop ;-); it boots and finds the Orinoco card and 3COM 575C Ethernet card just fine. It uplinks, so I'll use it as my supernode. The other laptop is now my second node. I think I can test what I wanted to test with this setup after I go buy another LinksysWrt54g. Strange thing is that these laptops are both Dell Latitudes made a few years apart. I'll have to go check BIOS settings more closely, as > Did you reboot your cable modem at the same time that you > plugged in your Mesh box? > I'll hope that some of the guys that are smarter than me on > issues like this chime in! Still, here is what I would > suggest doing at this > point: > > Go into the BIOS and turn off *anything* absolutely not > needed. Reboot and see if it works right. I think the > mii-tool has shown us where the problem is, but it doesn't > tell you how to fix it. Starting with your BIOS is my first > guess on how to get you going. > > mii-tool reports eth0 has no link, yet ifconfig shows what > looks like a fully working Ethernet connection :-(. Sooooo....who's right? ;-) > > Strangely, mii-tool also reports eth1 has a negotiated > 100baseTx-Fd, > > link ok. Ifconfig does not even report eth1, although it > does report > > br0, br0:1, wifi0-00, wlan0, and wlan0wds0. > > Has it found my Ethernet card and set it to eth1, but somehow > > configured the wrong interface (eth0)? Any ideas on how to > get it to > > recognize the Ethernet card as eth0, instead of eth1? > Strange... I'll > > keep looking. > >> No such thing as a dumb or silly question, so feel free to ask. > >> > >> There is no searchable mail list archive. > >> > >> Try typing mii-tool, which is a program that shows you > what is going > >> on with your ethernet. The -h qualifier will show you your options. > >> > >> You do not need to register with Wiana to try it out. You > most likely > >> have a ethernet interface that is not being recognized by the > >> software. > >> You might try installing the software to disk if this is feasible. > >> > >> Best regards, > >> Kenny > >> > >> On Oct 14, 2004, at 3:12 PM, Schuhmacher, Bret wrote: > >> > >>> Sorry for something so simple, but I cannot find any > documentation > >>> except the wiki... Is there a searchable mail list archive? I > >>> searched the forums on locustworld, but didn't turn up much. > >>> > >>> I've downloaded build 25 dev 81 and burned it to CD (that's > >> the newest > >>> I could find... Is it really the newest?). It boots and > >> finds my SMC > >>> 2532 > >>> wireless and 3COM 575C Ethernet cards running at 100MB. > "ifconfig > >>> eth0" > >>> shows my IP as 192.168.1.2. I have eth0 plugged into a > >> Linksys WRT54G > >>> router on one of the 4 internal LAN ports. The Linksys is > >> 192.168.1.1. > >>> I can't ping the Linksys by IP or get any wired network > >> connectivity. > >>> I > >>> know the 3COM card works (tested it in WinXP). Ping > >> reports "no route > >>> to host." The Linksys is connected to a cable modem with good > >>> connectivity via the WAN port. > >>> > >>> I played with MeshAP almost a year ago as a Proof of > Concept, but I > >>> don't remember having any problems like this (although my LAN was > >>> configured differently - was using StarBand satellite > >> instead of Cable > >>> as my backhaul). I don't need to register this node with > >> Wiana before > >>> *anything* (even ping?) works, do I? That would seem > >> pretty strange... mii-tool reports eth0 has no link, yet ifconfig shows what looks like a fully working Ethernet connection :-(. Sooooo....who's right? ;-) Strangely, mii-tool also reports eth1 has a negotiated 100baseTx-Fd, link ok. Ifconfig does not even report eth1, although it does report br0, br0:1, wifi0-00, wlan0, and wlan0wds0. Has it found my Ethernet card and set it to eth1, but somehow configured the wrong interface (eth0)? Any ideas on how to get it to recognize the Ethernet card as eth0, instead of eth1? Strange... I'll keep looking. > No such thing as a dumb or silly question, so feel free to ask. > > There is no searchable mail list archive. > > Try typing mii-tool, which is a program that shows you what > is going on with your ethernet. The -h qualifier will show > you your options. > > You do not need to register with Wiana to try it out. You > most likely have a ethernet interface that is not being > recognized by the software. > You might try installing the software to disk if this is feasible. > > Sorry for something so simple, but I cannot find any documentation > > except the wiki... Is there a searchable mail list archive? I > > searched the forums on locustworld, but didn't turn up much. > > > > I've downloaded build 25 dev 81 and burned it to CD (that's > the newest > > I could find... Is it really the newest?). It boots and > finds my SMC > > 2532 > > wireless and 3COM 575C Ethernet cards running at 100MB. "ifconfig > > eth0" > > shows my IP as 192.168.1.2. I have eth0 plugged into a > Linksys WRT54G > > router on one of the 4 internal LAN ports. The Linksys is > 192.168.1.1. > > I can't ping the Linksys by IP or get any wired network > connectivity. > > I > > know the 3COM card works (tested it in WinXP). Ping > reports "no route > > to host." The Linksys is connected to a cable modem with good > > connectivity via the WAN port. > > > > I played with MeshAP almost a year ago as a Proof of Concept, but I > > don't remember having any problems like this (although my LAN was > > configured differently - was using StarBand satellite > instead of Cable > > as my backhaul). I don't need to register this node with > Wiana before > > *anything* (even ping?) works, do I? That would seem > pretty strange... Links MeshNetworking